Where are we going?
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Respuesta al reto temático de Abril-Mayo:¡No tan muerto! para el foro Anteiku. Decir adiós siempre es difícil, en especial si ese alguien era algo mas, Chanel se aferra a un mal recuerdo de una maravillosa persona que le impide avanzar, ¿A donde vamos cuando lo dejamos ir?, ¿Han pensado eso alguna vez?


**Where are we going**

* * *

 **Muy buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a toda mi gente, soy ZarcortFan rrrreportandome con este drabble, bueno, esto es una especie de reto de un foro, ya verán enseguida, bueno, realmente me tomó tiempo decidir el fandom y bueno, esto historia tendrá de protagonistas a mi Oc, Chanel Reus y el Oc de mi amiga Hikari no Kokoro, Evans Skaði, y bueno, sin nada mas que decir, que empiece el fic.**

"El actual fanfic participa en el reto temático de Abril-Mayo:¡No tan muerto! para el foro Anteiku".

* * *

 **Where are we going**

* * *

Nunca supo cómo acabó todo ahí, su mente siempre generaba demasiadas probabilidades de lo que podría pasar en sus tomas de decisiones, se podría decir que ella "Se ponía hielo antes de recibir el golpe" pero no esperó que el golpe fuera tan duro, ni siquiera su pequeña compañera podía animarla.

\- Chanel, Chanel responde - decía la pequeña Kwami.

\- ¿Que quieres Marisse? - pregunta una chica de 18 años, de cabello rubio y ojs rojos de los cuales su brillo parecía casi extinto, vistiendo una blusa azul con pantalones grises y botas negras, encima de su blusa un abrigo gris oscuro con peluche y un gorro en su cabeza, se encontraba en el parque, totalmente sola, hacía frío y la nieve empezaba a caer, pero la rubia no se movía, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

\- Chanel, debes enfrentarlo de una vez - decía la aguilita, parecía haber tocado un punto muy fragil en su portadora.

\- Marisse -

\- Sabes que tengo razón, no fue tu culpa - comenta Marisse.

\- Si lo fue - responde Chanel bajando la mirada - Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, la pelea nunca habría sucedido, si no fuera tan necia, el seguiría aquí - responde soltando una lágrima.

\- ¿Crees que el realmente querría verte así? - pregunta Marisse viendo a su portadora.

\- No importa ya - aclara Chanel.

\- No, ¡Claro que importa!, el no querría esto para ti, ¿No lo amabas? - pregunta Marisse

\- ¡¿Crees que no?!, ¡Marisse lo amaba! - responde llorando.

\- Si lo amas, ¿Porque no lo dejas ir?, te aferras a ese recuerdo que solo te estanca - la Kwami mira a los ojos a su portadora, ¿Como crees que Corbinn se siente, todos sus portadores sufrían el mismo destino, el ya se había acostumbrado a eso, pero, con Evans fue diferente, Corbinn tenía miedo de que el terminará igual, pero Evans lo relajó, después apareciste tú y, bueno, llegamos a esto, créeme, el dolor que sientes es menor que el de Corbinn - Marisse se mete al abrigo de Chanel y saca un cinturón negro y la hebilla de metal era la cabeza de un lobo en vista frontal - Póntelo - decía Marisse.

\- Marisse -

\- Póntelo - volvió a decir, Chanel dudosa se colocó el cinturón, los ojos del lobo brillaron hasta aparece la silueta de un lobito blanco que parecía desvanecerse en el aire.

\- Corbinn - llama Chanel.

\- Chanel - responde el lobito mirando a la rubia, ninguno de los dos contiene las lágrimas y Corbinn la abraza.

\- Chanel, es hora - responde la Kwami ojiroja.

\- D-de acuerdo, Marisse, transformame - Marisse fue absorbida por el collar de la chica iniciando su transformación, Skylar Eagle se puso el cinturón de Corbinn, lo tomó entre sus manos y se fue volando.

 **Mas tarde**

La chica llegó a una pradera que estaba cubierta por la nieve y deshizo su transformación, camino un poco por el lugar, Corbinn voló cerca de ella.

\- Aquí fue - responde Corbinn.

\- Sí, aquí fue - Chanel se acerca a una piedra y retira la nieve mostrando un grabado en noruego - Evans - susurra Chanel - ¿Que haré ahora? - pregunta llorando - ¿A donde vamos? - la alemana se pone de rodillas cantando una melodía.

( **Where are we going, Malukah** )

 **Where are we going, from here**

 **Where do we go?**

 **Are we all blinded by fear**

 **How do we know, how do we know.**

 **Where do we go?, where do we go?**

 **How do we know, where do we go?**

 **Where are we going, from here?**

 **How do we know, where do we go?**

 **Where are we going, from here?**

 **Do we let go of all we know?**

 **Are we all blinded by fear?**

 **Where do we go when we let go?**

 **I feel I'm falling from here**

 **Don't let me go**

 **Is it the calling we hear (we hear)**

 **How do (how do) we know?**

Chanel termina la canción y delante de la roca pone el cinturón abrochado, Corbinn por su lado, besó a Marisse en su frente.

\- No te preocupes, te veré de nuevo mi aguilita - decía el lobito abrazándola.

\- Estoy segura de que si, mi lobito - responde Marisse llorando, Corbinn vuelve a besarla en su frente y vuela hacía Chanel.

\- Tranquila, yo lo protegeré y, le diré que lo amas - Chanel asiente llorando y besa al lobito en lo que es su nariz - Hasta pronto Corbinn - dice Chanel despidiéndose.

\- Hasta pronto, Skylar Eagle - el lobito entra en el cinturón, los ojos de la hebilla se apagan después de eso, Chanel se levanta y sale de esa pradera oculta sin mirar atrás, ella volvería a encontrarse con el, y Marisse se encontraría con su lobito.

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí esta el fic del reto, este fic, no afecta mi fic principal de Miraculous Ladybug, es como, un Universo Alterno o una historia no cannonica, espero y los haya deprimido :D.**

 **Obviamente tuve el permiso de mi amiga Hikari para usar a Evans, aunque no apareció en el fic, la historia gira en torno a el básicamente, bueno, eso sería todo,en fin, ya cumplí con el reto y espero que les haya gustado, los leo después, ZarcorFan, fuera.**


End file.
